A Close Call
by kdeg3
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written from 9/23/12 - 10/8/12. Paragraphs by Jafar written by Tumblr user lord-of-the-lamp.


**Jafar** walked through the streets, uneasy with the strange area he had encountered. He was unfamiliar with the weird building designs and funny names. He wondered what a "pizzeria" and "law firm" were. "What a weird and disgustingly bland place!

He walked past a zoo, though this one had many different and funny-looking creatures in it. As he passed by, he saw a little dog on the sidewalk. "Oh, joy… A mutt without an owner."

**Lady** had left her busy household, desperate for some alone time. Today was one of her moody days, one that made her angry at everyone and everything. She had decided to go to the zoo, hoping that no humans would be there since it was a work day.

Just when she thought she was alone, she heard a creepy, old voice, and heard the word "mutt" being mumbled. Turning, she saw a strange man with a scowl on his face as he looked at her.

Her crankiness only increased as she realized he was calling _her _a mutt. A low growl rumbled in her chest as she barked, "Ex_cuse _me!? Who do you think you're calling a mutt, you strange old man?" She rolled her eyes at him. Granted, this side of Lady was the polar opposite from her personality, but it was just one of those days. Everybody has a dark side.

**Jafar** turned around, seeking the voice that called him a "strange old man," which he did not appreciate. "Where are you, you coward!" He held his staff out, rising to his full height. He, even without his large mitre, was extremely tall. He was looking for a person, but noticed the only one near him was the mutt. "Get out of here, you stupid mutt! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU STREET RAT!"

**Lady** growled, the term "street rat" only angering her more. Yes, his sudden anger had frightened her a bit, but with the mood she was going through, she didn't care too much. She began barking at him, trying to scare him off. All she wanted was to be alone, and she couldn't even get _that_!

**Jafar** looked down at the little barking pest. He quickly transformed himself into a smaller version of his cobra form. He looked at the dog, opening his hood. He hissed at the pest before lunging in front of the dog in an attempt to scare it. "I ssssaid to leave, you sssstupid MUTT!"

**Lady** couldn't suppress a gasp and a look of shock as the man transformed into a snake. It hissed and lunged at her, and she was in such a state of shock that she didn't realize how close the reptile-man had come to sinking its teeth into her leg.

**Jafar** was becoming increasingly annoyed by the mutt's blatant disregard and ignorance for his commands. "Are you sssstupid? I sssssaid LEAVE!" He reared back, waiting to see if the mutt would move or not. If the mutt did not, he would lunge again, this time going for the throat.

**Lady** growled, absolutely terrified of the snake, yet realizing she was her only defense right now. It was just her and the snake. Who knew where Tramp was, or even any citizen of New Haven. She barked frantically, backing up into the zoo as she did so, light on her feet.

**Jafar** hissed as the mutt scampered away. But he could not let her continue her annoying barking. Otherwise, it may give away his position! He began giving chase, intent on either shutting her up or simply killing her, whichever came first.

As she noticed the snake pick up its pace, slithering closer to her, **Lady** turned and ran around the zoo, not giving up on her barking in the hope that someone, anyone, would hear her and come help. She knew for certain that the snake wanted to seriously injure her. She refused to believe it wanted to kill her.

**Jafar** had enough of this stupidity. Every second he remained chasing the mutt, every second he lost of precious time. He looked around and saw a shortcut that would lead him straight in front of her. Silently, he slithered around the path and waited for the dog to appear.

**Lady** had been so preoccupied with her barking and running, she hadn't even noticed that the snake was no longer behind her. As the path she was following began to split, she quickly chose the one to her right, not realizing or sensing that she was only getting closer to the snake, not farther from it.

**Jafar** laughed silently as the dog ran right into his trap. He lunged forward out of the bushes, attempting to bite her. He missed, striking slightly in front of her, but he quickly rose and reared to strike again. He stopped when he heard footsteps and saw a zookeeper wandering around. "BLASSSSST!"

He returned his attention to the mutt. "You're a lucky mutt!" He quickly slithered away and out of sight. He had wasted too much time here and had to be off.

**Lady** yelped and jumped as high as her little legs would take her, just as she heard a zookeeper approach. She noticed the snake slithering away, and after quickly looking to the zookeeper and back to where the snake was, she saw that it was gone.

Feeling the effects of her frantic barking and running, Lady felt her legs turn to jelly, just as the zookeeper picked her up. It was Bill, the kind old man who knew Jim Dear and Darling, and subsequently the dogs, very well. He stroked her as he carried her off to his truck, telling her he'd bring her home.

Her eyes still focused on the bush where the snake was last seen, Lady wondered why it had slithered off so quickly, as well as whether there had originally been a man there, or it had all just been part of her imagination.

As the truck rumbled out the gates, Lady appreciatively licked Bill's hand in gratitude, and she looked forward to going back home. Her bad mood had disappeared after the encounter. She realized just how lucky she was, not just in the situation, but in life in general. She couldn't wait to go home and see her family.


End file.
